The use of stackable classifying sieves for separating objects such as fossils, artifacts, gold, gems, and rocks from earth material based on size has been attempted. As one example, the Hubbard #548 Screen Six Sieve Set available from Forestry Suppliers, Inc., is a kit having multiple sieves, each with different mesh sizes, stacked upon each other such that the largest mesh size is on top and the sieve with the finest mesh size is on the bottom. Unfortunately, this particular configuration has multiple disadvantages.
As one example, the system with its multiple exposed parts is not easy to transport as one unit, and is likewise not easily shaken to separate objects from earth material. Additionally this system is not configured for allowing sluicing, such as when a user wishes to further separate small objects from water based on weight. The system does not appear to allow for wet separation of materials either, as there does not appear to be a water exit hole at the bottom of the system.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art, and an objective of the teachings herein to overcome the disadvantageous of current products used for separating objects from earth material